


Gazing Stars

by zutitango



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are painful, and Amanda still cannot cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gazing Stars

It was a long stretch of time ago, before Amanda Ripley had ever witnessed true terror at the station so far in the reaches of space. A time in her early childhood, where the setting and situations were of peace and love. Her mother, Ellen, would do whatever she could to make sure that her sweet little girl would be the happiest one in the entire planet. Whenever she would have her time away from working with Weyland Corporations, Ellen would bring home a couple of special gifts.

These gifts ranged from the latest gaming console, or stuffed toy she would think her daughter would enjoy. The little girl, sometimes, would sit by her window at night. Gazing at the stars, and wishing she could be just like her mother. An explorer of worlds, as she imagined it, and seeing new sites - or maybe other life entirely! How exciting that would be! A friend with green skin and large eyes…! The little girl’s thoughts would drift off, and sometimes Ellen would find her daughter fast asleep by the window sill, covered in all sorts of blankets… Toys scattered about in a frantic fashion from all of the play during the day.

As time went on, Amanda a little older, and her mother would be away more and more often than normal. Each time she’d return, there would be something to celebrate about it. Sometimes the two would go travelling across continents for a few months, or even something as simple as walking into shops or a park for playing. A relationship of love was thick between the two of them, as any mother and daughter should have! Whenever they were together at friendly parties, several of Ellen’s family or friends would always comment at how much her daughter looked very much like herself. The resemblance was uncanny.

It was not until a day that was forever burned into Amanda’s head, when how desperately lonely she’d soon find herself at being - came about. A few months after her tenth birthday, news came of how her mother had to go off on yet another mission for the Corporation. This time, though, it was of greater importance - and she would be out in space travel for a much longer span of time. Yet, the promise was there with an embrace, a kiss to the forehead, and that she would return

“-- _for your eleventh birthday, sweetie. I love you._ ”

And a gift that was far more dear to Amanda than any other was given to her, before her mother’s departure. A necklace with a single key. Her mother had told her that this would

“ -- _be the key to find my heart, in case a lucky star were to ever steal me away, darling. I love you, sweetheart._ ”

With the news arriving merely a few days after her disappointing birthday, having waited for hours and hours into the night. Crying when her mother never showed, and it was then in the next couple of mornings that her grandfather personally had a talk with her -- That her mother was killed off in an explosion of the Nostromo, on their way back home. Denial was within the child, and her heart was forever heavy at the idea that perhaps this was the truth. But she vowed to herself that it would have to be up to her to find out if this was the case or not.  Remembering her mother’s final words to her, hand clutching at the key around her neck.

\----

\---

_\- I love you, sweetheart_. -

 


End file.
